


Remarkable Boy Purveyors

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Post-WOTL, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minor revisions made July 10, 2016. I also opted to make this one chapter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remarkable Boy Purveyors

**Author's Note:**

> Minor revisions made July 10, 2016. I also opted to make this one chapter.

The hand-painted lettering on the side of the van was flawless. Elegant gold loops and curves that read Remarkable Boy Purveyors. 

Will had given up trying to talk Hannibal out of the name after a painful discussion wended its way through Milton, Greek mythology, and even toyed with his dysfunctional childhood. He was well-acquainted with a certain cannibal’s tone when his mind was made up.

“At least we’ve moved past Graham-Lecter.” 

That little comment earned him a much more concise dressing down. And _undressing_ by the time Hannibal finished his soliloquy on marital bliss. 

What Will couldn’t argue with was their success at the various farmers markets they frequented. He would do all the heavy lifting. Hannibal’s fresh pates and cured meats kept the customers coming back. 

Soulful eyes and pillowy lips didn’t hurt either. 

Not a bad way to spend their retirement. Not bad at all.

The sun climbed under the narrow canopy Will had insisted on building himself. 10:45 am. Just about the time the first wave of church goers rolled in. Absolution evidently made people hungry and eager to exchange handfuls of cash for ‘artisan delicacies’. Transactions that somehow counted as good deeds as best Will could tell by the way they condescended to the vendors. 

Hannibal took it all in good humor, of course. Most were completely unaware that they were been skewered and spit roasted by his arcane references. 

Will knew though. After awhile, he didn't even bother to hide his amusement. Instead tossing a look that was both disapproving and impossibly adorable. Hannibal always took the time to smile back.

“Your young man is quite handsome.”

A sigh threatened to buckle Hannibal’s knees. They were his favorite pair of shorts. A little too tight, considerably too short to be called decent. 

Will’s thighs stretched like softly rolling hills as he leaned into the van. A halo of sweat emphasized the contours of an ass that Hannibal could happily dine on for the rest of his life.

“Yes.” 

Lost in thought until he heard a wallet snap shut. Twenty-two more dollars for the till.

Will smiled when he heard Hannibal humming. His arms slid around easily from the back.

“Chopin?”

Hannibal continued rearranging the samples, grinning like he’d won the lottery. 

“Your ear is improving.” 

“Yours are still the same.” 

The scrape of Will's teeth made Hannibal tense. Suddenly he had no idea which sausages were dry aged and which were smoked. 

Will nested between Hannibal's shoulder blades, waiting for the inevitable. He could have easily asked for what he wanted, but it was too much fun watching Hannibal try to fight it. Every single time.

“No crowds coming our way?” 

Will kissed three vertebrae. “If there were?”

Hannibal had to admit it was a fair point.

“I think I may need your help gathering a few things from the van, Will.”

Will did his best not to laugh. He gave a tight squeeze. His hand trailed off Hannibal's hip. 

“Don’t keep me waiting, _Hannibal_.”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)


End file.
